


Fold you up and keep you warm <3

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "And beauty’s in the eye of the beholder / You have lips that permanently smoulder / When in Moscow I just want to fold you up / and keep you warm"{another version is on my tumblr: http://doodeline.tumblr.com/post/155360782160/and-beautys-in-the-eye-of-the-beholder-you-have}





	




End file.
